


Testing

by PhaseSkeith



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: M/M, Oviposition, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhaseSkeith/pseuds/PhaseSkeith
Summary: Shulk helps Egil test out a strange Mechon that seems to be made for sex.
Relationships: Egil/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles), Shulk/A Random Mechon
Kudos: 24





	Testing

**Author's Note:**

> *Shows up to the ovi party* hey guys, here's my mandatory weird smut for the month!

“The tentacles make me think of MOIST… you’re sure it’s not just a unique one of those?” Shulk looked at the mystery Mechon and noted holes at the end of the tentacles, but didn’t think much of them. Odd, but Mechon were weird in general.

“It’s not a MOIST, from what I can gather its use is sexual…” Egil looked over the notes he had with a sigh. “To be honest, I would attempt to use it myself, but I wouldn’t be able to gather data if I did.”

“And that’s where I come in, right?” Shulk gave him an amused smile. “You need to watch whatever it does to me so you can take notes.”

“Well, yes, if you’re willing.” He cleared his throat, looking away. “Do not force yourself, however--”

“Don’t worry, this sounds… interesting. Maybe a little exciting!” Shulk stepped towards the Mechon, preparing to grab its attention. “Make sure you take detailed notes, alright?”

“I’m starting to think you have a kink for the mechanical…” Egil rubbed the bridge of his nose, but readied himself. “I promise you, these notes will be as detailed as I can manage.”

And with that, Shulk got the Mechon’s attention and was scooped right up in its tentacles. It was a bit scary, thanks to MOIST having been a thing he had to deal with before, but… he soon enough relaxed, glancing over at Egil who seemed to be watching with a straight face.

He had been fine doing this, but being watched like that was a bit embarrassing. It was alright, he could just pretend Egil wasn’t there… And it would be quite easy, he decided, as the tentacles began to prod and wrap around him.

“Ah…!” His pants and underwear were pulled off and the tentacles found their way into him quickly. “They feel… strange…”

“I see.” Egil hummed and Shulk heard the sound of typing. “Is it a bad strange?”

They wriggled and pulsated inside of him, pressing in and out at strange paces. He let out a whimper, wriggling in their grasp, but unable to really find a way out of this. “It feels good… Egil…”

“Whining for me now, are you?” Egil chuckled. “It’s not me holding you right now, Shulk. Enjoy your time with the Mechon.”

He let out a moan as the Mechon continued to work him up with the tentacles. One tried to snake into his mouth, but he helf it closed tight, shaking his head. He was testing this out, but he wasn’t letting one choke him.

“Not a fan of tentacles in the mouth, I see.” Egil sounded amused and Shulk looked at him with a huff. “More of a kisser during sex, are you?”

“Egil, don’t tease me… I…!” He let out a gasp. “Something…!”

“Hm?” Egil clapped his hands twice and the Mechon lowered him as it continued to pump what felt like eggs into Shulk. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s… filling me up…” He let out a whine as Egil cupped his face. “Egil, it feels weird.”

“Shh…” He stroked his face, poking at his belly with a hum. “Artifical eggs of sort. This was made for Machina with a very specific fetish, it seems.”

“Egil…” He came as the tentacles let loose a few more artificial eggs and he fell into the Machina’s arms. “...Please tell me you at least got some good notes out of this…”

“Wonderful notes…” Egil rubbed his back as he held him up. “Now, let me help you get those out.”

“I don’t know if I can handle that right now…”


End file.
